parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin).
Here is part eight of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Montana as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts as James * Tootle as Percy * Emelius Brown (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt * Rustee Rails as Henry (does not speak) * Toots as Duck (cameo) * Silver Fish as Devious Diesel (cameo) * Lightning MacQueen as Bertie (cameo) * Narrator (of Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon for the US) - George Carlin Transcript * Narrator: Casey Junior and Tootle are best friends, but sometimes Tootle teases Casey about getting frightened, and he doesn't like that at all. (Casey puffs away) One evening, he was dozing happily in the shed, but Tootle wanted to talk. * Tootle: Wake up, Casey. Are you dreaming about the time you said I'd be a ghost? * Casey Junior: Certainly not. anyway, I was only pretending to get scared. I knew it was you really. * Narrator: Tootle went on teasing him. * Tootle: I hope the guard leaves the light on for you tonight. * Casey Junior: Why? * Narrator: Asked Casey. * Casey Junior: I quite like the dark. * Tootle: Oh really? I am surprised. I'd always say that you'd get scared of the dark. I wonder why? * Narrator: Casey decided to say nothing and went to sleep instead. The next day, Emelius Browne arrived. * Emelius Browne: I would like you to go to the harbour tonight. You have to collect something rather unsual. * Casey Junior: What sort of something? * Narrator: Asked Casey. * Emelius Browne: Wait and see. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. Meanwhile, Tootle was moving freight cars into a siding. Rustee Rails arrived with his freight train. The signalman changed the switches and Tootle waited on the siding until Rustee had steamed by. Then, there was trouble. * The Signalman: The switches are jammed. * Narrator: Called the signalman. * The Signalman: I can't switch them back for Tootle. The workmen will have to mend them in the morning. It's too late now. * Rocko: Hmmm. * Narrator: Said Rocko. * Rocko: I'm sorry, Tootle. But you will have to stay here tonight. * Tootle: Where are you going? * Narrator: Asked Tootle. * Sheila: Home for tea. * Narrator: Replied the fireman. Tootle was speechless. He watched as the other engines went home to the shed. Night-time came and Tootle began to feel very lonely. * Tootle: Oh dear. It's very dark. * Narrator: Murmured Tootle. (Owl hoots) * Tootle: OH! OH! What's that?! * Narrator: It was only an owl, but Tootle didn't realise this. * Tootle: Oh, I wish Casey was here too. * Narrator: He sighed. Casey was waiting for his mysterious load at the harbour. Suddenly, there is was. * (The Chinese Dragon appears, scaring a surprised Casey, with his facial expression looking like Thomas's Season 3 Surprised face with teeth) * Casey Junior: Holy cowcatchers! It's a dragon! * Thomas Bandicoot: Don't worry. * Narrator: Laughed his driver. * Emily Bandicoot: Yeah, this dragon is made of paper. * Casey Junior: Then I guess he's for the carnival tomorrow. That really gives me an idea! * Narrator: Workmen lifted the dragon onto Casey's low loader and put lights all around him for protection. Then, Casey set off into the misty night. Looks like Casey's idea is about to put Tootle in for a surprise! Tootle was asleep on his siding and had no idea that Casey was approaching him. (Casey, laughing evilly, and the dragon come up next to Tootle, and scare him when he screams in Agent Ed's voice in Tonic Trouble) Tootle woke up with a start. * Tootle: Help! * Narrator: Cried Tootle. * Tootle: I'm not going to open my eyes until my driver comes. * Narrator: Next morning the points were mended and Tootle puffed back to the junction. Montana was just about to leave with the express. (Tootle arrives and meets Montana, who is waiting to depart and is hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, orange Express coach, green Express coach, and red coach) * Tootle: You'll never guess what I saw last night. * Narrator: Montana was in no mood for puzzles. * Montana: I'm a busy engine. I don't have time for your games. * Tootle: I've seen a huge dragon. He was covered in lights. * Narrator: Montana snorted. * Montana: You've been in the sun too long. Your dome has cracked. (departs, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, orange Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach) * Narrator: When the other engines heard the news, they laughed too. * Harry Hogwarts: Look out, Tootle! * Narrator: Chuckled Harry. * Harry Hogwarts: Or the dragon may gobble you up! * Tootle: No-one believes me. * Narrator: Huffed Tootle. * Tootle: Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all. * Narrator: But Tootle soon found out that he hadn't. * Tootle: Help! Save me! * Narrator: It's alright, Tootle. * Narrator: Said Casey. And he explained about the carnival. * Casey Junior: By the way, how was your night out? * Narrator: Tootle decided to tell Casey the truth. * Casey Junior: Well, Tootle. Maybe we do get scared somethimes, but if we're not afraid to tell each other, then that means we're quite brave too. (they laugh, and at the end, Mr. Dark arrives at the end and laughs evilly, before the episode fades away) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino